


some mistakes are made (that's alright, that's okay)

by meetmeinthecosmos



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #letshugitout, Awesome Pepper Potts, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hope Van Dyne Gets A Hug, Howard Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Unresolved Emotional Tension, because he just wants to live in peace pls, hank pym (mentioned) - Freeform, hope meets morgan finally!, hope van dyne feels, i wish this actually happened tbh, no one knows that tony is still alive, pepper potts & hope van dyne friendship, tony and hope make amends finally!, tony plays dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmeinthecosmos/pseuds/meetmeinthecosmos
Summary: She isn't a  fan of big crowds.And she just lost another friend, if you could call him that.So there she sits, on a secluded, worn wooden bench overlooking the water when she senses someone behind her."I knew you hadn't left us yet."
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Hope Van Dyne, Pepper Potts & Hope Van Dyne, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	some mistakes are made (that's alright, that's okay)

**Author's Note:**

> wow! 2 fics in 2 days?  
> I've been sitting on this one for a while.  
> Just how I imagined Hope and Tony would make amends.  
> Post-Endgame, of course.

Sunlight reflects off the crystal lake, blinding her. Everyone went inside after the funeral, but she told Scott and her parents that she needed some air. She isn't a fan of big crowds. And she just lost another friend, if you could call him that. So there she sits, on a secluded, worn wooden bench overlooking the water when she senses someone behind her.   
"I knew you hadn't left us yet."  
He smiled as he sits beside her, finally meeting her green eyes. She continues, looking away from him, darting her eyes to the ground.  
"Nice arm."  
"Ha, yeah. Livin' the dream, Brownie."  
"Seriously, Stark. I'm not seven anymore," though she fails to hide her beaming smile. He puts his arm around her shoulder. She stiffens slightly at his touch but relaxes into him. "How are you gonna do this? Because I've seen you do a lot of crazy things, but this one seems a little more..."  
"Idiotic? Sounds like something you'd say. Only Pep and my most trusted friends know. Well, and my girl. And now you. I'd like to retire in peace and just focus on not dying, maybe."  
There's a moment of silence between them before she breaks it.  
"It's been so long, Tony."  
"The funeral."  
"What?" She turns to face him.  
"That was the last time we saw each other. At my parents' funeral. I could tell you wanted to talk to me. But I knew with... _everything_...it was probably for the best that you didn't. And I hated that. I _regretted_ that. Every single day, Hope."  
She nodded.  
"You know, even though they had a falling out...if Howard had called..."  
"Hank would have been there."  
"Yeah. He would've. And if you ever need _anything_ , Stark..."  
"You'll be there."  
"One call away, Tony. I've always been one call away."  
He sighs, dropping his head.   
"I...I'm sorry, Hope. For everything that happened between then and now."  
"So am I, Tony," she stands up, and he follows. "Now go enjoy your life. Some peace will be good. For all of us, I think."  
She feels his arms wrap around her, and she buries her face in his shoulder. A tear rolls silently down her face, and he holds her tighter.  
"Aw, c'mon. Don't go all soft on me, Brownie," he smiles, rubbing circles into her shoulder blades. "I will. Don't worry about us." He kisses the top of her head as she pulls away.   
"One call, Tony."  
"Roger that, van Dyne," he laughs while she rolls her eyes. Countless near-death experiences and he was still the same man. "So, you and the pissant."  
"Oh my God-" She crosses her arms and looks away, catching a glimpse of blonde in the corner of her eye. Pepper.   
"Well, Brownie, I should probably go hide in the shed."  
"Play dead, Stark."  
"Will do. I still expect an invitation to the wedding, by the way."  
And with that, he leaves, disappearing around the side of the house.  
Pepper walks over, a sad smile on her face and her eyes brimming with tears.  
"He named her after you."  
"Morgan?"  
"Morgan Hope."  
"God, I missed so much."  
Pepper walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.   
"You won't miss anything else," she gives a slight smile, then pauses. "You know, everyone tells me I was the woman who tamed the great Tony Stark. But now I can see that I wasn't the first."  
"I hardly think I-"  
"You're like a sister to him, Hope. He's always trusted you, even if he really sucked at showing it."  
"Thank you, Pepper," she smiles, bleary-eyed at the strawberry blonde.   
"If there's anything you need, just give us a call."  
"Well, there is one thing," she responds casually, wiping her tears to make herself look somewhat presentable. "I've yet to meet this famous Morgan in person."  
Pepper smirks, raising an eyebrow.  
"That can be arranged."  
The two turn back to the house, their faces transforming back into a facade of sadness. Scott steps out of the doorway, scanning the property for Hope. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees her walking back with Pepper. She reaches the doorstep and takes his hand, and they walk into the sombre atmosphere together.  
"It's Morgan Hope."  
He turns to meet her eyes, squeezing her hand.  
"After you."  
"Yeah. After me."  
"He's a hero."  
She spots Pepper leading Morgan over and gives a faint, wistful smile.  
"He's always been a hero."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my tiny fic!  
> I was so mad when Tony died before he and Hope could talk it out.  
> You can't tell me they weren't friends before Howard and Hank had their falling out because I won't believe you:))  
> Again, thank you, and stay tuned for more!


End file.
